


I Don't Know How To Deal With UA!

by firedragonx



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medusa's Bad Parenting, Multi, Panic Attacks, Serious she worse, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedragonx/pseuds/firedragonx
Summary: After finding out the Medusa was collated with someone on a special project. So Crona, Stein, and Marie to go into a world where heroes and villain straight out of comic books fight and no sign of Madness around. There Crona deals with their biggest threat highschool. Can Crona keep heroes and students from finding out their bloody past? Or will they turn on them?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I promise myself I wouldn't do this until Rogue Crew was over but I couldn't help myself. Warning this story may contain Animal abuse and child abuse. As people who have read both stories will know this and as the animal abuse one well...people who know Crona's backstory will know what's up. Yeah, Medusa's parental skills make Endeavor look like A class parent.

Crona was looking up at the blue sky as they sat down on the balcony where one can look over the whole city. It was calm and peaceful; much different from how Crona was feeling at the moment. Anxiety crawled through his chest, but deep breaths seemed to help with the unwanted feeling. They made a mental note to thank Marie and Stein for teaching them that. Waiting is the easy part but the hard part was to explain themselves to Maka.

Don't get Crona wrong, Maka was the kindest and nicest person they ever met. But once she sets her mind to something she sees it through. It's one of the things Crona likes about her. But now he has to convince her to let them go on this mission that she thinks is a bad idea.

* * *

_Crona stood awkwardly in the Death room. The last time they were here was during the battle with Asura, still recovering from Medusa's stab wound. But that was a month ago and things were peaceful once again for the most part. There is some trouble with evil souls still running amuck but nothing the DWMA can't hold._

_Crona stood next to Maka and Soul. Maka reached a handover and gently squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Souls copying the gesture. It makes Crona feel better. They were always supportive of them. Crona couldn't ask for better friends._

_Black Star had a big grin and talked to Tsubaki about the mission, who was listening to every word he said. Patty talking about random stuff with her sister and Kid. Lord Death was standing patiently in front of the group... Meisters and weapons alike waited for Marie and Stein to arrive._

_Crona heard footsteps coming from behind them and turned. They were greeted by the sight of Marie and Stein walked toward the group._

_"Now that we all here let's get started." Lord Death started and everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the god, "We found one of Medusa's old labs and it had a device that travels between worlds." That immediately caught everyone's attention._

_"How is that possible? I thought traveling to another world was just a myth." Soul asked in disbelief._

_"There are a vast number of worlds out in the multiverse but it takes an enormous amount of energy to travel one if you're not a god." His tone grew more serious as he continued, "However, it's forbidden for even gods to travel freely between the world; for a good reason. One cannot know if the locals are friendly, and Madness can infect other worlds as well. Plus, as I mentioned, it takes an enormous amount of energy to travel to another world. If you run out during transit you get lost in-between the two worlds forever. Even witches don't dare to travel to others as a result." Crona wrapped themselves in one arm hug. They never know about this device, but then again Medusa kept a lot of secrets from them._

_"We look through her notes and not only did she make contact with another world, but we also have reason to believe she worked with someone called All For One in this other world on some sort of project. We are going to send an investigation team to find what this project is." Lord Death explained, and Black Star immediately volunteered._

_"I'll go! I make this All For One ta-"_

_"No. You, Kid, and Maka have to stay here." Lord Death cut the hyperactive teen off._

_"Huh?! Why!" Black Star exclaimed._

_"You three are needed here. Just because Asura is gone doesn't mean the Madness has left as well. You three are one of our best fighters and you need it here." Lord Death explained to them._

_"Then why call us here?" Kid narrowed his eyes on his father._

_"In case something goes wrong you three will be back up. I'm sending Marie, Stein, and Crona to go on this mission instead."_

_Did…_

_Did Crona hear that correctly..?_

_Crona looked up at the god in shock but it was Maka who spoke up first._

_"Why Crona?" Maka questioned the god with a tone that said 'you better have a good reason for this'. Soul grabbed her shoulder to calm her but he was frown as well._

_Death sighed, "Because Crona has some insight into Medusa considering their past with her." Crona looked down. They could understand Death's reason but the last time they went on a mission they…_

_"Crona almost died going after Medusa the last time. I can go instead of…" Maka was cut off by Death._

_"Like I said you need here Maka. But I understand why you're worried. Which is why Crona has a choice to go on this mission or not," Lord Death turned to Crona, "You have a week to decide, so don't rush your decision." The meeting continued, but Crona didn't pay close attention, thoughts occupied by the offer Lord Death had just made._

* * *

_Three days later as Maka, Soul, and Crona were walking home from school Crona was thinking about Lord Death's request. The trio walked from school to home after a big test. On one hand, as the DWMA student, Crona should endeavor to help the school in any way they can. On the other hand, they were going to face whatever their mother left for them. Crona knew that women left something bad behind and they don't know how to deal with it!_

_"Man that last test was hard." Soul comment which snapped Crona out of his daydream. Crona rubbed the back of their head just at the thought of it. Maka makes sure to make Crona and Soul study for it all week._

_"Well, I told you to study Soul!" Maka scolded at him._

_"I-I did! I remember what happened last time I didn't study." Soul stuttered a bit._

_"I still can't believe Black Star tried to cheat." Crona shivered as they remembered Black Star's bleeding body hanging from the blackboard. Teachers at the DWMA don't like students cheating on their tests._

_"How about you Crona? Did you find the test hard?" Soul asked Crona. Before Croma could answer as him a body crashed into them as the group turned around a corner._

_"Oww," The kid muttered as he landed on his butt from the impact._

_"You ok?" Crona asked as they held up a hand for the kid to take._

_"I'm fi-" The kid was about to take Crona's hand but then the kid's mother grabbed him and dragged him away from Crona._

_"Mark get away from them!" The mother yelled at her child._

_"What's your problem lady?!" Maka yelled at the mother while Soul helped Crona up. The woman said nothing as she walked away with her son in tow. Maka was about to run after her but Crona stopped her._

_"Maka is ok! I'm used to it." Crona told her. Crona said the wrong thing because Maka's head whipped back to them when they said that._

_"Used to it? Crona, has this happened before?" Maka asked them. She can tell what was the answer when Crona looked away from her._

_"Why didn't you tell us Crona?" Soul asked Crona. His eyebrows furrowed in concern._

_Ragnarok chooses this moment to speak up. "Crona didn't want to bother you guys because they thought they could handle it." He scoffed at the last part, "You can see how well that went."_

_Maka looked at Crona with pity, "Crona…"_

_Crona looked up, "It's..." They bite their lip before continuing, "It started after I betrayed DWMA. Some people after that..." They gulped, "Don't trust me and kinda been avoiding me." They explained._

_"I thought Lord Death forgave you for all your crimes after?" Maka raised an eyebrow._

_Soul sighed. "Not everyone is going to forgive Crona just because Lord Death did Maka." Maka gave him a look so he quickly added, "It sounds bad but it is true. People have this weird habit of remembering everything bad someone did rather than remembering what they did well." He explained_

_"Still it doesn't make it right!" Maka exclaimed angrily._

_Crona put a hand on her shoulder, "Maka you don't hav-"_

_Maka cut them off, "Crona we talked about this. No more talking bad about yourself." Crona blushed; they had forgotten the promise they made to Maka and nodded. They had tried, honesty, but old habits are hard to break._

_"I'll talk to Lord Death tomorrow about this ok? But if this happens to you again you tell me. You don't need to put up with this abuse." Maka told them._

_Crona nodded, but knew there was little that can be done to change people's opinions about them…_

* * *

_That night Crona couldn't sleep. Lord Death said he would talk to the people about their attitude toward them, but Crona wasn't sure if there was anything Lord Death could do. Even a god can't change people's options. Crona's mistakes will haunt them for a long time or until they do something to make up for it. But what?_

_Crona thought back towards the mission. Going to a different world sounds nice. There no one that knows about their past, giving Crona a chance to have a clean start. But this wasn't a vacation. They will be on a mission to face whatever Medusa let behind. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Nothing good ever came from that woman._

_Not even her child._

_Crona's gaze was blurred a bit from the tears that was started to form when Crona wrapped away from the tears. Self-loathing crawled around their heart. They tried to follow Maka's advice but it was hard. Hard to forget. Hard to look at themselves. Hard to-_

_Smack!_

_"Oh well just shut up and go to sleep!" Ragnarok shouted, and then started to pinch Crona's cheeks, "If you don't then I'm going to stick needles in your shoes again!" Crona grabbed Ragnarok's hand and pushed him away._

_"Don't do that! I can't deal with that right now!" Crona protested as they finally manage to push Ragnarok's hands away._

_Ragnarok's frown deepens. "Then go the fuck to sleep! I can't fall asleep if you keep on tossing and turning like that." Crona looked down. They know Ragnarok is right._

_"Whatever you think, it can wait for tomorrow ok?"_

_Crona nodded, "Ok. You're right."_

_"Of course I'm right! I'm the brain on this team. Now go the fuck to sleep." Ragnarok told Crona before yawning. Ragnarok faded back into Crona's body as they pulled the cover over them to sleep. It took a while but sleep did claim Crona at the end._

* * *

_"Crona..."_

_"Crona…."_

_"Crona!"_

_Crona's eyes snapped open and were greeted by a horrifying sight. Their mother was at the door, eyes missing from her sockets, empty space where the eyes should be. There was a hole in her chest, leaking blood that painted her hoodie red. When she opens her mouth more blood dripped on the floor as she gasped for breath._

_Crona curled themselves farther into the corner but they couldn't keep their eyes off of the nightmare crawling before them._

_"Crona..." The... thing called out to them, "I miss you! Why aren't you coming home? You don't belong here. It's time to come back to your family." The... thing took a couple of steps forward until it was at the foot of the bed. It reached out toward Crona but they smacked it's hand away from them._

_"I'm w-where I belong!" Crona shouted at the nightmare, "You're dead! Long gone! You are nothing more than a nightmare. SO GO AWAY!" From Crona's skin pores, his black blood formed a sword and with a single swing he cut the nightmare's head off. But nightmare grinned at them and then from the stump of its neck a giant snakehead appeared and wrapped itself around Crona, Pinning their arms and legs so they can't escape._

_"You will never be free of me Crona. You're broken Crona, and one day you snap and become the killer you were meant to be. So quit running away and come back to your family." The nightmare opened its mouth to swallow Crona whole. Crona black blood spires shoot out from their torso and stabbed the snake. The nightmare hissed in pain and let go of Crona., who used this time to draw their sword and cut off her head!_

_...Only for the image of his mother to change into Maka's._

_Crona can only watch in horror as her head falls to the ground. Crona slowly walked forward to touch Maka's head; to see if it's real. It felt like her silk hair and skin but her green eyes were frozen in terror. Crona felt bile build up in the back of their throat, so they turned away and threw up. Tears fell onto the floor as Crona turned back to see if the head was still there, hoping that it would be gone. Despite his wishes, it was with the smell of blood permeating in the air. The full weight of what happened hit Crona like a train and they screamed._

* * *

_Crona's scream ripped through the quiet morning, waking nearly everyone in the house._

_"Crona what the hell?!" Ragnarok yelled in a worried tone as he woke up. He shook Crona's head to get their attention, which earned the parasite a glazed look, shock still gripping Crona's mind._

_"Crona!" Maka and Soul immediately ran to Crona's side when they busted the door open._

_"Crona, what happened?" Maka asked them, placing a hand on their shoulder._

_"I-it was a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare." Crona croaked out as tears spilled down their face. Maka's hand moved from their shoulder to Crona's back, gently rubbed circles around it._

_"It's ok Crona. It was just a dream." Soul whispered to them. Between Maka and Soul, Crona began to calm down a bit. Their breath evened and their tears started to dry up._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Maka asked once Crona calmed down. Crona was about to lie to her before they remembered Medusa's words._

_"You don't belong here. It's time to go back to your family."_

_"Actually yes," Crona spoke up which surprised both Maka and Soul. "But I'll talk about it later once I gather my thoughts. And I need to talk to you about this alone, Maka. No offense Soul." Crona added that at the last second._

_"None taken?" Soul replied, as he raised an eyebrow but chose to not comment on it, which Crona is thankful for._

_Maka tilted her head and for a second Crona thought that she might say no but Maka said, "Um… sure Crona."_

_Crona a small smile appeared on their face when they heard that. "Thanks, just meet me where we usually meet after class ok?" Maka nodded and she and Soul headed out so Crona could get ready._

_"So what are you going to talk about with a flat-chest over there?" Ragnarok asked Crona once they were alone._

_"That I'm not going to run away anymore." They answered him._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

* * *

Crona sounds so sure earlier that morning, but unease began to creep in their heart as the hours melted away. Crona simply wanted to go home but opted to just take a couple of deep breaths and calm themselves instead. Ok, they can do this! All Crona has to do is talk to Maka, their friend! This should be eas-

"Crona?" Crona almost fell when Maka seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Oh god, they...can't do this! Maybe Crona can still escape if they come up with a good excuse-

"What is it you want to talk about?" She asks them, cutting down any chance of escape.

Crona closed their eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm going to take the mission Lord Death asked me to do!" They blurted out. Crona took a peek and saw Maka's shocked face. Oh boy did they say something wrong?

"Crona why?" Maka, asks them, "If you feel pressured into do-"

"It's not that!" Crona cut her off. They then cover their mouth in surprise and look at Maka wide eyes.

Maka just blink at them, "If it's not that, then what is it Crona?" She asks them.

Crona sighs, "It's..." They took a deep breath before they continued, "Is that I keep seeing Medusa in my dreams." Maka looked at Crona in pity. She was about to touch Crona's shoulder but Crona continues with their story, "I keep seeing her in the head, in mind, in my dreams. Even when she died she still haunts me!" Words poured out of Crona's mouth and their eyes glazed over in a panic. Maka didn't waste any time and gently rubbed circles around Crona's back to comfort them.

"Shhhh it's ok. Let it all out." Maka confided in a smooth tone and Crona feels better enough to speak again.

Crona took in a deep breath, "Thanks, Maka." They look back at Maka so they can continue with their explanation, "It's just that I feel like the only way I'm going to closure is by destroying any of her research she left behind." They explain to her.

"You can go. I understand now." Maka said but Crona didn't hear her and continued.

"So please don't try to sto- wait what?" Crona just realized what Maka said, causing them to stumble over their word before continuing "You're letting me go?" Crona questioned, tilting their head.

Maka shrugging, "I know I can't talk you out of this. But you need to promise me one thing if you want to go."

"What is it?" They ask, still reeling at the lack of refusal.

"Promise me that if you're in trouble call me. No matter what time, day, or anything just call me ok?" Maka asks them, in a worried tone. Crona flinches at that as he remembers the last time they went on a mission alone. Crona's hands grab their chest as they remember the death blow that Medusa struck them with. If Marie and Stein were a moment later Crona would be…

Crona felt a hand cradle theirs. Glancing up, Crona saw Maka holding their hand with a concerned look on her face.

"Crona…" Whatever Maka was going to say, Crona cut her off by holding her hand.

"I promise that I will call you when I'm in trouble. Ok, Maka." Crona promises her and with that Maka smiles at them.

"I hold you to it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona gets into some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me coming in to update and see all the people who kudos/favorite this story. WHO ARE YOU, PEOPLE?!
> 
> Ok, ok, but seriously thanks to everyone who comments, send kudos, favorited this story.
> 
> Special Thanks for Heathershadow for beta-reader this

" _Your mission in this new world is to find more about this All For One person and what project he's was working on with Medusa. Good luck!"_

That was 3 months ago and they made little progress since then. History books and the internet had little to no facts of All For One. When that got them nowhere Stein suggested they question criminals or gang members, and sure enough, they have more information. Even then it's not solid enough to get a lead. Most they got out of them was All For One was supposed to be this dark overlord that ruled over Japan for years until suddenly he just disappeared. Most of them believe that All For One was just a made-up story, while others said some hero might have gotten him. Which still brought them back to square one.

Crona sighs and headdesks the kitchen table infusion thinking about this.

"Crona, are you alright?" Marie asked her.

"I'm fine Marie...just fusion," Crona told her honesty. Marie gave her a small smile and sat down next to her.

"I know it's a pain to wait but remember, these things just take time." Marie reminds her.

Crona picks her head up, "I know. I know. I just…not use to this waiting game really."

"I know Crona. We just need to wait for the right moment." Marie told them softly.

"I think I might find a way," Stein spoke up as he entered the room which surprises both of them. Crona straightens up and Marie offers Stein tea after they have gotten over Stein's arrival.

"So did you have any luck?" Marie asked him as they all gathered around the table to eat dinner. Stein shook his head and Crona felt Ragnarok's rage before he popped out of his back.

"What the hell four eyes?! I thought out of all of these losers you might be the one who figured all of this out! But nope! You haven't! I'm going to staple your glasses on your head for the bastard!" Ragnarok shouted at Stein. Who barely acknowledges the demon spawn.

"I have an idea of where to look to next." Crona and Marie peek up at this, "I believe the best course of action is to work for the Hero Commission." Stein answered which confused Crona.

"But why?" She asked Stein.

"Because most likely All For One lack of history is the government's doing. If it wasn't for Medusa's notes and people talking about him like he's some sort of boogeyman then most people won't believe he's real at all." He started to explain, "The only reason this is that he must be done something that the government feels like they have to erase him from history. So working with them might give us some sort of clue." He explained. Marie and Crona nodded it did make a lot of sense too. But Crona feels like it's going to take a long while because while Stein is well-known in their world as meister. Around here he's just a doctor that has a screw in his head.

Crona looked at the clock and realized 9:30.

"I'm going to bed," Crona announced as she got up ahead to her room.

Marie looked surprised, "It's not that late. You can stand up for a little while Crona."

"I have to get up early to get liberty tomorrow," Crona explained to Marie.

Stein watched her closely and said, "Be careful there, Crona. I heard there were sights of gangs out in that."

Crona paused at the door and then turn and told Stein, " Don't worry I can hold it." With that, she closed the door and Stein narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

Crona sat down at the train. People were chatting or looking at their phones. Which made Crona happy. She likes to blend into the background. It keeps her under less stress.

As soon as the train its destination. Crona quickly got up from her and out of the tunnel to the city. Crona never liked the city. It was too crowded and noisy for her taste. She pulls her black hoodie up and walks up to the surface.

She walked around a bit when she noticed a crowd of people gathering outside of a building. Up she saw a crowd looking up one of the buildings. Pulling up their phones as two people fight on the up high and both flying in the air but one clearly had the upper hand as he keeps running the other heroin circles.

"It's pro hero Hawks!" One of the people in the crowd exclaimed and cheers ring on as the hero and villain fight on. Crona found that the fact citizens in this world weren't running away from a fight sometimes a bit disturbing. Back in her world people had a lot more sense to run and hide from danger. It is strange, to say the least. But the weirdest part was the sun and the moon. They have no faces and you can't hear their laughs, unlike her world. When Crona first saw the sun she looks in disbelief at a bright star that has no face. Marie had to remind her not to look at the sun for too long because it hurt her eyes.

Crona then spotted movement from the ally. She makes sure no one is looking before going in herself. Crona put on her mask and pulled her hood up to hide her hair. The alley leads to a park a lot where Crona sees a bunch of thug-looking people gathers around the van. So she sticks to the shadows to keep out of sight and look around.

"Hurry up! We get the drugs before more heroes show up!" One of them ordered the others. Crona looked around the area. It was mostly an empty pack lot with a few cars. There were only two exits: the ally and the chain-link gates.

' _Two exits and both are in different directions.'_ Crona thought as she looked around, _'This isn't going to be easy. I need to catch them at once._ ' She eyed the thugs the one giving out order was small and not helping to carry the big bags there. Judging by looks he seems to be the weakest. There were three bigger ones Carrying the bags while another two smaller ones helped them. They have lizard quirk judging by the fact they look a cross between a lizard and a human.

' _If take out the 6 thugs and then stop the van I captured them,'_ Crona planned out. It was time to do the 'I'm so helpless act.' Crona has been doing this kind of stuff for a while. Even before she helping Stein gather information from the gangs. She was trained to kill at an early age by her mother. True Medusa never let her go on mission alone but she was only there to get Crona out of trouble when things go south. But you don't want Medusa's help when you're in trouble. It's worse than death. So she picks out targets and plans her kills.

So making sure no one watching where she was. Crona darts between cars to get closer to the van. Once she close enough 'trip' and fell making an 'oof' sound as she fell.

"What was that?" One big thug asked and the gang stopped what they were doing and looked to where Crona had fallen.

"Oh, it just some kid." One thug said before walking toward her. She plays up the fear act well by looking for an escape route and look ready to bolt at any minute.

"Just take her and go! If If a hero shows up then we could use a hostage to use a hostage like her. So bring her along" The leader ordered as two big thugs got up cornered her. Once they were within striking distance to her. She summons her sword and hits both of the guys at the side of their head. Stunning them and Crona did a front flip to get behind them and smack them in the back of the heads to knocked them out. The other thugs looked shocked but quickly jumped into action.

"Get her!" The leader yelled and the rest of the gang surrounded her. She didn't have time to think why before ducking under a flying fist. It really was flying toward her like one at her like one of the rubber toys that kids play with. Crona rushed forward to catch the rubber man catching rubber man off guard but then a gust of wind knocked her to the side before she landed a hit. Crona crash into a car and looked up.

"Don't try to fight us kid. It's only going to end up badly for you." One of the smaller thugs said to her as they started closing in on her

Crona took in a deep breath, " _Screech Alpha!_ " With a downward slash from her sword, a disfigured face-like projectile throw forward toward the thug in front of her. It happened so fast that he couldn't move away in time. The impact sends the man to the ground, kicking up a dust cloud. Everyone held their breath for the dust cloud to disappear and to see the man wasn't dead but knock out. Crona sighs in relief. She didn't want to kill the man even if he was part of a gang. She still isn't used to holding back.

Suddenly she was picked up from behind and threw violently to the ground.

"Quickly! Grab her!" The rubber man ordered. Crona tried to throw him off but she was already picked up by the other smaller thug who looks like a cross between a snake and man.

"Sorry about this kid." The snake man said before opening his mouth and bite down on Crona's neck. Only to find that his fang couldn't sink any deeper after breaking Crona's skin.

"Yumie! What's taking so long?! Unleash your venom and knock the kid out!" But no matter how hard Yumie Used his fangs it will not sink any deeper. It was like trying to bite a rock. Crona used this chance to push the thug off and in the process breaking off Yumie's fangs. While the thug screams in pain she smacks him in the back of the head and he falls unconscious.

"What the hell? This kid isn't a normal boss! What do we do?" One of the last thugs asked his boss, eyes wide at the pink-haired child.

There were rumors of a pink-haired teen that carries a black sword that was taking out small-time gangs. Most people thought it was just vigilante getting ahead of themselves. But what the boss is seeing right now is a real deal to him.

"It's the Blacksword Man! We have to run!" The leader yelled as he runs into the van. It didn't matter that he left the drugs or his followers behind. All that matters is getting away.

"Hey!" The last thug looked at the speedy van that was getting away, "What the hell?! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TO GOING LEAVE US HERE?!"

Crona eyes the gates and holds out her arm and cut her arm with her sword. With a quick movement of her wrist and black blood flying through the air and slice up at the space between the van and the gates.

_Boom!_

Crona put too much power into that attack because the van was destroyed and on _fire_.

"Boss!" The thug cried as he running toward the burning van. Crona follows suit.

' _Please don't be dead. Oh please don't be dead.'_ Crona thought as they looked over the burning vehicle. But nobody was found. They both looked confused until they heard a new voice.

"Looking for this?" Crona and the last thug turned to see a man flying above them with large red wings. He-man of average height with a slim and narrow build. He has feathery ash blonde hair swept messily backward with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, noticeable thick eyelashes, and some faint stubble on his chin.

"The pro-hero Hawks?" The thug said as he took a step back. Crona cursed under her breath. She was usually careful to avoid heroes during her vigilante activities. But she guessed that she lost track of the hero's fight and her beating up the thugs.

The thug turned to run but then fell. Crona saw that feathers stabbed the thug in the back. Crona felt herself being pushed forward and turned to look that the same red feather bounces off of her back.

"Oh?" Hawks tilted his head his fail attacked. But before Crona could do anything, Hawks appeared before her so fast that Crona just looked stunned at him. Then a sharp pain hit her at the back of her head and she went out like a light.

* * *

Crona swings her feet back and forth while sitting on a bench in the cell. While she could break out easy, Crona can sense multiple souls in the building, and Hawks guy was here and close by.

"You idiot Crona!" Ragnarok shouted as hit Crona with his little arms. Even in his weakened state Ragnarok still packs a punch, "You should've paid more attention! Now we got caught!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry don't mean sh-"

"Crona?" Crona raises her head to see one of the policemen in front of her cell, "Your parents are here to get you." Crona shivered at this. She did not want to face Stein and Marie right now.

The guard noticed the nervous look on Crona's face and laughed, "I know kid, but keep your parents waiting and there will be hell to pay." Crona sighed and followed the guard outside the bars. They walk through the hallways and lead into a small room with Stein and Marie already there sitting down on chairs with a desk and an older lady sitting across from it.

"Crona!" Marie got up from her chair and hugged Crona. She didn't see this coming and stiffed up a bit but then Crona relaxed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I worry you," Crona mumbled.

Marie stiffed and then pulled back to scowl at her, "When we get back home we'll are going to have a long talk missy." Her expression softened a bit when she saw Crona looking downcast. Before she can say anything a new voice called out to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Franken please have Crona sit down with you. We have a lot to talk about." An older lady sat in front of them and Marie and Crona took to their seats. Crona noticed that off to the side Hawks was there. He noticed that she was watching him and when he turned his gaze toward her Crona look down.

"As I told your parents young Crona your family will have to pay a fine for your crime active and you need to spend some time in community service." Crona looked down, "And this will be on your public record."

Crona looked up at the lady in shock, "B-but-" She looked at Stein who had a blank expression on his face. But that just makes her feel worse. She might just ruin his chance of getting into the Hero Commission.

"Come on Director," Hawks spoke up, "Tell them about the offer." Crona tilted her head, what offer? She looked at Stein and Marie but they had stern expressions on their faces. So Crona gulped nervously.

"What offer?" Crona asked them.

"You see Crona, Hawks here have been following your case for a while now. And I have to say I'm impressed." The director said she pulled out one of the files she had and opened it for them. Pictures of gangs she put down and left for the police were in the folder. Crona felt cold sweat drip down the back of her neck as she looked back at Hawks.

' _How long has he been following me?'_ Crona thought she eyed worry at the wing hero who just gave her a smug look.

"Your child has a good grasp on their quirk and could make for a good hero if they go to the right school." The director stated and Stein narrowed his eyes.

"So you want Crona here for the Hero Program you guys were talking about?" Stein asked, eyed the old woman across from him.

"No, We only take those that have _special_ cases for that." The director answered. Was it Crona or did the Hawks shift a bit?

"There's is a new program for people like Crona." The director started to explain, "It's called Vigilantes Program is scholarship where we find some promising vigilantes and put them in hero schools to train them to become heroes."

"And what will Crona get from this program?" Stein asked, which surprised Crona. Was he…

Marie pulled Stein aside and hissed in a low tone, "Shouldn't wait until Crona makes their own choice _honey_?" Marie tightened her grip on Stein's shoulder at the last part.

"I'm just seeing what they offer for Crona here. It will be up to Crona to decide if they want to go for it or not." Stein answered and gave her a look that said, 'we talk later.'

"Anyhow," The director started again after Stein and Marie's little talk was over, "What this program will give to your child is not only a clean record but a chance to become a hero." Crona looked down when she saw the director was looking at her, "In exchange, Crona will have intern under the Hero Commission during and after their school year."

"And what if Crona refuses?" Marie asked.

"Then they have to spend the community service for 1 year as well as pay for damages they cause. Also, this will appear on their record." Crona flinched at that. She can hold community service and work to pay the damages but having a public record is bad not only to yourself but to your family as well. She might just ruin Stein's chances of getting a job here.

Crona looked at Stein worried. There were no emotions that Crona could but his eyebrow furrowed a bit.

"But if Crona accepts then they get a scholarship to U.A in the hero course." The director said. Crona looked at Marie and Stein who looked less pleased with this.

"Can I talk to my parents about this?" Crona asked the director.

"Of course but you can't leave here until we have an answer." The director warns her and the 'family' went out of the room and into the hallway. Once they make sure they are alone Marie spoke up first.

"Can you believe that women!" She whispered in a low voice so they won't be overheard, "You have a choice my ass! They're giving Crona little to no choice in the matter."

Stein nodded grimly, "I knew they were looking at Crona's vigilante record beforehand but I didn't think they did this." He saw the looks that Marie and Crona were giving him and raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"You-" Marie stopped because she was getting too loud and so she hissed in a lower tone, "You knew that Crona was going out doing vigilante work and you just _let_ her?"

Stein for his credit didn't flinch away from Marie as Crona did, "I knew that the Hero Commission looks for vigilantes kids that have good skill and I notice that Crona has been going out a lot in the area where there's been a lot of gangs activity. But I didn't think they would treat them like this."

"Still you shouldn't use her like that! We need to be more open and honest with each other." Marie told him.

"Sorry, Crona. I didn't think they would force on you as they did. I won't use you like that again." Stein apologized to her.

"It's ok I forgive you," Crona told him. She knew Stein wasn't like other people. She heard when he was a small child he had urged to experiment on people and kill them. But Stein learned to control these urges. Which must have been a hard thing to do as Crona still struggles to control their urges to blend in with society.

"I th-think," She stuttered before taking in a deep breath, "I'll take up their offer." Both Marie and Stein looked at Crona in shock.

"Crona if you feel pressured then you don't have to do it. We can find another way." Marie told her but Crona shook her head.

"Stein is right, we haven't really found any answers yet and the Hero Commission might have the answers we need. If not then maybe being in Hero business might help." Crona explained and Marie's and Stein's eyes soften at that.

"So are you ready to become a hero and join U.A?" Stein asked her.

Crona answered, "If that's what it takes then yeah I'll become a hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's done. I wasn't looking forward to writing this chapter while important to the story we still haven't met a U.A student. But the next chapter we are! I give you guys a hint on who we going to meet: one has a great smile the other spunky.
> 
> If want to check update check my discord server: https://discord.gg/5putJxU
> 
> And my tumblr: https://firedragonx.tumblr.com/
> 
> If have any money then go to my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/firedragonx0251
> 
> and my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/firedragonx
> 
> 3 dollars you get see chapter a day early. For 10 dollars you get to drafts. 20 you get see the outline of each chapter plus the preview ones. 30 is where you preview rewards and I write a one-shot for you. They're also art stuff for each tier so check it out if you haven't.
> 
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> My Public Discord: https://discord.gg/5putJxU
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/firedragonx
> 
> And tumblr where can see updates: https://firedragonx.tumblr.com/


End file.
